


Little Miracles

by amessoffand0ms



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Baby Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: “Hey little one, come here.” Alex lifted her 5 hour old newborn son, Isaac, into her arms.The baby boy nestled against his mother, and whined a little.“Shh, I've got you.” Alex cooed.  “I'm here.” She rubbed his back gently.The female gazed at Isaac's twin sister, Eva, who was asleep in her cot.The twins were a result of a form of IVF- a journey that Matt and Alex had begun a year and a half ago.





	Little Miracles

“Hey little one, come here.” Alex lifted her 5 hour old newborn son, Isaac, into her arms.

The baby boy nestled against his mother, and whined a little.

“Shh, I've got you.” Alex cooed.  “I'm here.” She rubbed his back gently.

The female gazed at Isaac's twin sister, Eva, who was asleep in her cot.

The twins were a result of a form of IVF- a journey that Matt and Alex had begun a year and a half ago. 

They hadn't been lucky on the first round, and had lost their baby at 10 weeks on the second. Things weren't looking good for the third round, only 5 of Alex's eggs had been retrieved.

However, the couple had been blessed with the news a couple of months later that they were expecting not one, but two little miracles. They'd cried when they heard, and Alex had kept bursting into tears of disbelief for a few weeks afterwards.

The first time she felt the twins kicking was a particularly special moment. She and Matt, along with Salome, had been on holiday in Disney world. 

Matt and Alex had been laying on sun loungers, side by side, on the beach where their hotel was. Salome was playing in the sea with a friend she'd made.

Matt had been tracing circles on Alex's bump, talking to the twins about Disney, and how much they'd love it.

One of them had answered with a kick, followed immediately by another. 

The couple had gazed at each other for a few seconds in shock, before the babies kicked again. After that, they'd called Salome over, and the little family had shared in the moment of the twins making their presence known together.

Alex placed Isaac back in his cot, and looked at Matt.

Her partner was fast asleep on the little camp bed the hospital had provided, situated next to her own.

She smiled, and got back into bed, and fell back asleep.

A few hours later...

"Alex? Wake up, Eva's hungry." Matt said, kissing his other half on the lips to wake her up.

Alex stirred. "Mmm?"

"Our daughter's hungry, love."

Alex opened her eyes and smiled as he handed Eva to her. "Good morning." She greeted him with a yawn, and began to feed their daughter.

"Morning." He greeted her with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too.” She replied. “Is Isaac still asleep?”

“Yeah, d'you want me to wake him?”

“Uh-huh, he'll need a feed. Check his nappy too, it'll probably need changing.”

A few minutes late, Matt handed a freshly changed Isaac to his partner. “He took a while to wake up, he'd just about opened his eyes by the time I'd changed him.”

“He's like you, can and will sleep through anything.” Alex responded, and began to breastfeed Isaac.

Matt sat on the bed next to her, Eva in his arms.

The twins were a week old, the pair hadn't quite gotten over the fact that they were parents, again on Alex's part. They'd gone through so much to have the tiny lives in front of them, it still felt like they were in a dream. Alex was still in hospital for observation as the twins had been born a little early.  


Eva sneezed, and blinked at her father. 

Matt chuckled at this. “Bless you, Eva.” 

The baby gazed at him, and blinked again. 

“She looks rather confused, bless her.” Alex chuckled. “Now, can I trust you not to drop both of them?” 

“Oi, of course you can.” Matt replied as Alex buttoned her nightie up and carefully placed Isaac in the crook of his free arm.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. “I know darling, I was only teasing.”

Alex stood up, and went to the bathroom to have a wash. She came back a few minutes later to find Matt dozing, the twins on his chest, also asleep.

The female smiled, and got into bed, drawing the covers of the camp bed up to Matt's waist.

She then closed her eyes, joining her other half and younger children in slumber.


End file.
